


His Scent

by Kui



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, gon is there too at the very end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kui/pseuds/Kui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon's scent triggered something deep inside of Killua. Something burning and hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Scent

**Author's Note:**

> i'm fucked up  
> i just wanted to write about killua masturbating in gon's old outfit, ok??? ok  
> pwp sorta

The shorts just barely fit. He had grown. And of course, he was taller than Gon. Killua’s breath hitched, as he pulled the tiny green shorts. Gon’s old outfit, he thought he’d lost it, but in reality, Killua had stolen it. Not like Gon missed it, but it meant the world to him. He pulled on the crop jacket, after the tank top. It was still very loose, so it worked. The jacket was a bit small as well, Killua was in no position to complain. Gon’s scent intoxicated his system, he felt his knees grow weak. He collapsed on the bed, now dressed in his boyfriend’s old outfit. He was out with a few of his school friends (Killua contemplated murdering them, his jealous side is very violent) so, like the small kitten he is, he is lonely and in need of attention. He squirmed a bit on the bed, letting out a small whimper. Something about Gon’s earthy smell drove Killua insane. 

Why was he getting so turned on by this? He asked himself this question over and over as he contemplated unzipping the overly tight shorts and pleasing himself in his boyfriend’s clothing. He instead rolled over onto his stomach, on Gon’s side of the bed. He buried his face in the soft down pillow, once again, Gon’s scent disoriented him and made his head spin, it felt so good. Gon made him feel good. So, that might have been his brain associating Gon will feeling nice. Huh. Killua griped the sheets, groaning. He was so hard, and it hurt from how tiny these goddamn shorts are. He instead shakily and shamefully hauled himself up, and pulled the pillow down to his hips, mounting it. He feels red hot humiliation run through his body, as he starts to grind against Gon’s pillow. His hips move unconsciously, he was just acting on pure animal instinct at this point. 

Killua lets out small, breathy moans as he grinds against the pillow, groaning out Gon’s name a few times. The sound of fabric rubbing against fabric was the only sound in the apartment, along with Killua’s very small squeaks. “G-Gon…” He breathed, his hands gripping the pillow for dear life. Every movement sent shockwaves up his back. This shame felt good, for some reason. He liked this feeling of absolute odium, he actually liked it. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. He nearly ripped off the belt around his waist, tossing it carelessly on the nightstand, nearly knocking over the lamp. He hastily unbuttons and unzips the shorts, and the tent in his boxers is obvious. But, the relief from the unzipping of those horribly tight shorts was very nice in its own right. He peels his sweat drenched boxers off of his fully erect dick, still red hot with embarrassment. 

He pressed his now bare erection onto the pillow, stroking it at the same time. His hands worked quickly, his fingertips already coated with pre-cum. He panted and moaned and wailed, it felt too good. He loved this feeling, and being in Gon’s clothes made it all the better. The jacket was stiff, sure. It made it a bit hard to jerk off, but this just amplified the feeling by about 200. He bit his lower lip as his hand pumped up and down, pressing the tip to the pillow. His hips moved, rubbing it against the soft as silk fabric of Gon’s pillow. His pulse quickened, as he felt his orgasm approaching. “G-Gon, ahhhh!” He is a bit louder than he hoped to be, but, no one else was in the house, who cares. His semen spills all over the pillow, dirtying it considerably. Killua shudders and shakes in the post-orgasm afterglow, images of Gon still flashing through his mind. 

“Killua?” A squeaky voice shatters the afterglow like a glass window in the middle of a baseball game. Killua still has his dick in his hand, and was still on top of Gon’s pillow. He sloooowly turns his head to look at the boy standing in the hallway. The black haired boy examined him, as Killua waited for a punch or a lamp or a chair thrown at him. But, instead, Killua heard him speak again.

“Does this mean I can wear your clothes?”


End file.
